


bunny

by lionkid (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Rimming, Try New Things, a famous LessAmazingPhil quote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lionkid
Summary: Dan and Phil try out rope bondage for the first time. (It's mind blowing.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> reposted for minor edits and some stuff I just wasn't happy with

Dan brings up the idea of bondage a while after they come home, during their “Pyjama Week” for unwinding. He has never had any trouble voicing his desires and complaints regarding their relationship to Phil—relationships are based on mutual effort, although “effort” isn’t the word he’d use in this situation. He likes to think that talking to someone who he hopes to get married to isn’t a chore or an obligation. Discussing their sex life hasn’t ever been a problem, and yet… He freezes when he first tries to talk about it.

He figures Phil won’t be willing to do it if he doesn’t sound confident, though, so he shakes the slight anxiety off his mind and does it. Dan clears his throat before he says, “have you ever considered spicing up things?” He cringes at his own wording, but Phil has already turned around with a curious look, and there’s no going back.

“You mean, our sex life?” Dan sheepishly nods. “Are you, uh, unsatisfied with what we’ve been… doing?” Phil looks genuinely concerned, and Dan’s quick to try and explain himself.

“No! I mean, I’m not saying it  _ is  _ bad, I like our fucks. It’s really nice sex and I enjoy fucking you, but…” He trails off, wincing at his crude choice of words. “Maybe it could be, you know, different. Not necessarily  _ better  _ but we could try to do something new? See if it’s good?” Dan’s voice is high-pitched and he speaks fast, trying to cope with the embarrassment he knows he shouldn’t be feeling. This is his boyfriend of seven years for fuck’s sake.

“Cool,” answers Phil. “We could,” he says before focusing back on the TV, where a forgotten episode of  _ Magi  _ is playing. And that is the end of Dan and Phil’s first proper bondage-related conversation.

 

-

 

Their second bondage-related conversation feels more serious to both of them. Phil’s got a surprising amount of tabs open on his laptop, browsing through different kinds of fetishes and the needed equipment. “So,” he speaks up, breaking the awkward silence in their living room. “Did you have anything specific in mind?”

“Well, I don’t think we’re gonna need  _ that  _ anytime soon,” Dan nervously laughs, nodding towards the screen, where a website on “slaves and complete submission to their master” feels slightly too incriminating and uncomfortable for his taste. “I’m not really into the idea of giving myself to you entirely. Marriage first,” he jokes.

Phil chuckles. “Oh thank god we agree on that,” he sighs. “I feel like that site was suggesting things I’m just not ready to live with.”

Dan watches as Phil keeps on swapping tabs, both of them voicing his opinions on whatever showed up. A page on daddy kinks and grown people wearing pacifiers and bibs is particularly funny to him, and he can’t help saying “choke me, daddy,” in a playful tone. Phil rolls his eyes.

“For someone who claims his channel is a ‘zero kinkshaming zone’, you probably should be a little more open minded,” Phil pokes fun. “I’m surprised at how many people are into these things,” he continues. “It’s not like we’re some kind of sexual deviants. You’re not asking me to wee inside your mouth, and I think that’s better than a lot of things here.”

“I don’t kinkshame,” Dan retorts, but the words he wants to say next die down in his throat. Phil’s pulled up a bondage guide, complete with knots, ties and gags. His mouth feels dry and he’s  _ sure  _ Phil can see the crimson creeping up his neck and face. It’s almost funny how easily flustered he gets, if not tragic; he can hear his own breathing, from steadily exhales to very unsubtle nervous breaths.

“Looks like I’ve found your Achilles’ heel,” Phil laughs. Dan is hyperaware of his deep, booming voice now. “Is this what you’re into? You’ve known all along, haven’t you?”

Dan hides his face with his sweater paws. “You could’ve just said it instead of making me go through… Those things!” Phil whisper-shouts. He calms himself back down and starts actually reading through the text on the page; things about safety, safewords, precautions and nerve damage. He’s sure all of this is just something they  _ have  _ to say, but it makes the whole bondage business seem harder than it is. The fear of hurting Dan in a way he doesn’t want is still there though, and he can’t shake it off.

“Ugh, can we talk later?” Dan whines. Phil has always been subpar at confronting people, so when Dan gets up and goes to hide under his blankets, he doesn’t bother trying to stop him.

 

-

 

Phil thinks Dan is making a big deal out of nothing, and this should be way easier. He tells him so, and Dan seems to agree from what he can understand (translating Dan’s mumbles and rushed whispers aren’t something he’s very good at, but he does his best).

“Kinky sex isn’t a big deal,” says Phil, and Dan hums. “We might end up not even liking it, but we’re gonna try, with all of the proper safety stuff, and we’re gonna talk about how we felt doing it after we’re done,” he goes on. His voice is stern and he’s surprisingly serious for a sex talk they’re having over pizza. 

Dan takes a bite out of his slice before he speaks up. “Where are we getting, like, the… equipment we need? We can’t go to a sex shop or anything, you know that, I’m kinky but I’m not voyeuristic and I’m not really into being outed because a fan saw us buying gags and rope.” His face goes red at the mention of those, and he hides behind his third piece of pizza.

“Really? That’s kind of my biggest sex fantasy,” Phil tells him. He chuckles when Dan playfully punches his ribs. “For someone whose branding is ‘I spend all day home browsing the Internet’, you underestimate online shopping a whole lot,” he notes. “Let’s just find some website and order there. We’ll use the shipping time to figure out what we’re going to actually do.”

He panics when he sees Dan start choking on his food. He’s laughing, coughing and panting at the same time, and when he manages to breathe, he keeps on giggling like a schoolgirl. “What?” Phil asks. “What’s so funny?”

“Use the  _ shipping  _ time,” says Dan. Phil elbows his side and goes back to eating. “What? It’s a funny pun. It’s better than your stupid fly with no wings joke.”

 

-

 

They find a “Curiosity Kit” for beginners, including a bunch of rope and shears. The colour can be customised and Dan immediately changes it to black, making Phil roll his eyes. Actually looking through a website and buying this equipment is kind of confirmation they’re going to do this for real, and Dan feels the nerves bubbling up inside his stomach. Phil must sense his anxiety, because he immediately reaches for Dan’s hand to calm him down.

“You know, we don’t have to do this if you don’t really want to,” he tells Dan. “It’s not something I want to do if you’re so anxious about it, especially because I’m still learning about it too. Bloody hell, you brought this up, you can say you want to stop anytime.”

Dan shakes his head. “No, I want to do it.” He breathes in. “It’s like those bouts of anxiety before an exam you know you’re going to do fine. It just happens. But it’s gonna be fine.”

“How long have you known about it?” Asks Phil. “That you wanted to try this whole new stuff? I mean, we’ve done stuff like hair pulling and spanking and those things, but… I wonder how you found out that you actually want to do this. It’s more elaborate, I guess.”

He notices the blush blossoming on Dan’s cheeks. It’s silly, how he goes around talking about collars and sadomasochism on Twitter to his fans, but barely manages to talk about sex with his boyfriend. “I think, a month ago.” Phil raises an eyebrow. “It’s something I even thought about back when we first met, but I wasn’t sure if I actually wanted it or if I was a horny motherfucker when I was 18, you know? So I just left it behind. I don’t know.”

“You’re saying you  _ actually  _ meant the ‘I want you to tie me up’ comment on my picture?” He chuckles. The amount of times he sees that screenshot every day manages to be even worse than anyone expects.

“How do you even remember that?” Dan rolls his eyes. He tries to act nonchalant, but his cheeks are glowing red and he’s avoiding Phil’s gaze at all costs. “Okay, let’s talk about this, let’s not get sidetracked—we need to discuss the whole, uh, safety thing, don’t we?”

Phil notices he’s trying to change the subject, but doesn’t comment on it. “Right. We need safewords, so when you’re past your limits I can know when to actually stop. So you can say ‘no’ and ‘stop’ all you want if you don’t actually mean it, because we’ll have the special word. Or words. It can be colours, too, in case you want me to go even harder on you or if you want me to just slow down a bit.”

“I like the colours idea,” Dan says and bites down on his lip. “It’s not just, ‘stop or I’ll die right now’. Maybe I just want you to go a little easier, yeah. Red, yellow, green. Do you even know how to do all these knots we need for the poses?”

Phil sighs. “Actually, no, I don’t.”

 

-

 

Dan and Phil go from purchasing a complete rope set, enough for multiple restraints at once, to Googling how exactly one can make a proper handcuff tie. It’s much harder—but prettier, Dan has to admit—than learning how to tie shoelaces at age 5. Phil has never heard of a Surgeon’s Knot before in his life, and he doesn’t think it’s something he’ll use in any other situation. 

“The fact we’re using a fishing website to learn this makes me feel extremely inadequate,” says Dan and frowns. “D’you think someone uses these  _ on  _ the fish?”

Phil snorts. “Yes, there’s an entire community dedicated to kinky intercourse with fish, I visit every week. I’m a frequent contributor, actually.” He runs a hand through his hair. “Okay, give me that,” he says, gesturing to the bunch of neon coloured shoelaces they bought at Poundland, purely for practising purposes.

“The cashier looked really confused that I was just buying a lot of ugly shoelaces, just so you know,” Dan notes, but gives them to Phil anyway. “Alright, captain fishing knots, hit me with your best shot.” He holds out both of his wrists while Phil reads the handcuff guide one last time.

It’s a weird feeling, restraining someone for the first time—even if it’s using some cheap neon bands. Phil is careful not to tie anything too tight, and he watches as Dan’s breathing gets steadily heavier as he puts the cuffs over his wrists and pulls the tails to tighten them. He walks around and loops the string behind Dan’s back, forming a Surgeon’s Knot there.

He steps back to admire his work. “Wow,” Dan breathes. “I’m sure this is a thousand times sexier with, like, real rope made for bondage, but my god this is good. Wow. This is great. I love it.” Phil chuckles when Dan tries to break away from the ties.

“How do people even wear shoes with laces this long? Jesus. I did not expect shoelace bondage to be a thing we ever tried,” Phil jokes.

“Neither did I,” replies Dan. “I guess there’s a first time for everything. Can you get me out of these now? I’m craving the fuck out of some pizza.” He wriggles against the restraints and frowns.

 

-

 

The doorbell sounds a bit like an emergency alarm to Dan. He knows it has to be their order from a bondage website and blushes at just the thought of it, but Phil is asleep and he has to get the door. The brief encounter with the mailman is not as traumatising and awkward as he’d expected; the rational side of him tries to remind him they don’t actually know what you order, but he’s panicking at the prospect of being kinkshamed by a mailman.

Dan shuts the door right after and runs back inside, almost tripping up the stairs. He throws the package on their table, as far away as he can reach, and contemplates every single one of his life decisions up to that moment.

Phil wakes up from the commotion and enters their living room, only to see Dan having a stare down with a grey box. “Is that the stuff?” He asks, knowing full well they haven’t ordered anything in the past week. Dan nods.

“We should just try it right now, you know,” Phil says. “Get that out of the way ASAP. Cash in on a refund if we end up hating it.”

Dan raises an eyebrow and inquires, “are you fucking with me?”

“No, we can return things. They have a policy, I read it at the bottom of the website. If you send the rope almost unused back to them, before 20 days pass by, you can get it partially—”

“Jesus on a boat, Phil,” he huffs. “I mean I don’t want to have kinky rope bondage sex at 8 in the morning, before even having a bowl of cereal, you fuckface.” The way he stumbles on his words doesn’t go unnoticed by either of them.

“Ohhhh,” Phil chants. “Right. So, we can woohoo  _ after  _ we have breakfast over some anime. Code Geass is one of the best we’ve watched, ever.”

“Please don’t use the word woohoo in everyday conversations ever again,” Dan warns, “or I’ll have to resort to murdering Dil and deleting The Sims off my computer.” He turns around to go to the kitchen, getting both himself and Phil bowls of Shreddies with milk.

The meal that follows is oddly silent. They usually chat about everything, despite their lives revolving around each other—but Dan keeps on eyeing the accursed box on the table every time he eats a spoonful of cereal, and Phil doesn’t know how to tell him the rope is not gonna bite, so he doesn’t say anything.

 

-

 

Dan can’t bring himself to meet Phil’s eyes. He can feel his cheeks burning from embarrassment as Phil walks around him, tightening the knots one last time to ensure they are just right. He’s got his wrists tied behind his back, held by some rope wrapped around his waist. It’s definitely not rare for him to be completely undressed in front of his partner, but it feels heavier this time.

Dan’s body feels like it’s actually on fire when Phil reaches down to kiss his neck, lightly grazing his teeth over the spots he knows he likes. Dan throws himself back on the mattress, falling face-first onto the colourful pillow. “Please fuck me,” he begs, but his voice is muffled and all Phil understands is an incoherent moan.

“Hold on,” says Phil, and Dan groans. “I’m gonna tie your ankles, too.” He gets the last piece of rope from the box, making sure to follow the instructions he’s read countless times when he ties Dan’s feet together. “Is this too tight? Circulation okay?”

“I’m good, don’t worry, please come here.” Dan feels much more vulnerable than normal, but he trusts Phil. They both read about how this is about being comfortable with each other, and they have a safeword; there’s no reason at all to worry, he reassures himself. He feels the pull of the rope against his skin and it makes everything so intense, unable to anticipate what exactly Phil is going to do next.

Phil hadn’t thought of himself as some kind of sexual deviant before. He likes mellow, slow vanilla sex that Tumblr would probably laugh at him for enjoying. But the sight of Dan—head down and arse up, completely pliant under the effect of the ties—makes him shiver. There’s something about the submissiveness that makes him tick, and he wonders how it took so long for them to try this.

Despite hearing the bottle of lube click open, Dan still gasps when he feels a cold finger push inside him. Phil takes all the time he needs, slowly thrusting the digits out and back in, carefully watching Dan’s reaction; the way he leans down to bite the pillow and sighs when Phil hits just the right spot. They’re already both hard, skin slick with a thin layer of sweat.

When Phil pushes his fingers out, Dan can’t help the dissatisfied groan that leaves his mouth, but blood buzzes in his ears with expectation. He’s anticipating the familiar warmth of Phil’s cock pressing against his entrance and—

He quivers and squirms when Phil thrusts a couple of fingers back in, then licks a stripe from his perineum to his arse. Dan’s legs feel heavy and start shaking; Phil doesn’t budge, only goes harder when he begs “fuck, yes, more”. The fleeting wetness of Phil’s tongue and the slender fingers pressing inside him are overwhelming, making Dan try to wriggle out of the restraints. He wants to touch himself so badly, go over the edge with just a couple of strokes.

Turns out he doesn’t need to. Phil keeps on eating him out, and that combined with the press of the rope against his skin is too much, too fast. His tongue is flat against his hole and the warmth is mind blowing in every way. Dan finds he enjoys being helpless and having Phil decide what happens next.

His orgasm hits him, legs giving out and a loud “fuck, Phil, oh my god” as the only signs. Dan’s stomach is dirty with come and the sheets aren’t safe either, but that hardly matters when Phil presses a last kiss to his arse and sits back on the bed.

“Wow,” he says looking at Dan, who’s still trying to regulate his own breathing. “That was something, wasn’t it?”

“I feel like I’m not the same person anymore,” Dan mumbles against the mattress. “Holy shit, this is the best day of my life.”

Phil gets up and unties Dan’s wrists with a couple of fluid motions. He checks them for marks, but thankfully there isn’t anything that will bruise or last, and it’s a relief considering they’ll likely be filming soon. Next are his ankles, bound with a little less finesse, probably from the desperation he was in. “This is actually really hard. I understand why people make a living out of this,” he notes.

Dan laughs. “Considering giving up YouTube for a rigger career? We can be the next big thing.” He sits up and stretches, basking in the feeling of not having any restraints on him. He looks to Phil and frowns—he’s still hard, erection straining against his boxers. “Want me to take care of that?”

“I wanted to be nice and say no, sound like a good husband,” Phil giggles, “but I definitely wouldn’t turn it down.”

He rolls his eyes. “Get over here,” Dan says, shifting a bit and patting the space beside him. “I can’t believe you’re hard just from doing that to me.”

“You absolutely have no idea how amazing you looked like that,” he retorts, voice wavering just as Dan starts to mouth at his erection through his underwear. “Plus I’m a kick-arse arse eater, so there’s that.”

Dan glares. “Please don’t kill the mood,” he complains one last time before pulling the boxers down to Phil’s thighs. He sinks down on Phil’s cock, feeling the tangy taste of precome in his tongue. He bobs up and down, maintaining eye contact as he takes all of Phil in his mouth, not minding the way he accidentally snaps his hips forward. 

Phil isn’t loud, but Dan knows his tells—a subtle groan, grasping the sheets like his life depends on it—and can see he’s close. He pulls off with a satisfying pop, not missing the way Phil keeps on eyeing his swollen lips. Dan props himself up and kisses him, clumsily stroking Phil’s cock with his right hand. It’s not long before his fingers are dirty with come, and he unceremoniously cleans them on Phil’s boxers.

“You’re gross,” Phil whines, but Dan shuts him up with another kiss. He slowly moves down from Phil’s lips to his jaw and neck, marking him up, soft bites that won’t last more than a day. “But I still love you,” he adds.

Dan rests his head on Phil’s shoulder, moving slightly so they’re tangled in a messy cuddle. “I’m sleepy,” he says against his neck. “We should sleep.”

“Yeah, we should.”


End file.
